Stamp pads, also commonly known as ink pads and inking pads, include an absorbent material, for example, sponge, fabric (e.g., felt, microfiber, etc.) or the like that is saturated with an ink for marking an object such as paper via a conveyance such as a rubber stamp. The ink may be of the indelible/permanent type, a water-based washable type, or other type of ink known in the art. The absorbent material is disposed in a formed or molded case that is generally made of metal or plastic. The case typically includes a base portion that retains the absorbent material and a lid or cover that is coupled with the base portion. The lid moves to expose the absorbent material for use and seal the absorbent material within the case during periods of non-use, thereby preventing the ink from evaporating out of the absorbent material and from accidentally transferring to an object. In some instances, the lid is attachable and removable from the base portion (e.g., via a friction fit), but more commonly the lid is hinge-connected with the base portion to prevent a user from misplacing or losing the lid.
Conventionally, only one ink pad is provided in a case. Typically, the ink pad has a single color ink, for example, black, red or blue for stamping a single-colored mark. In other instances, the ink pad is divided or separated into a plurality of small, adjacent, co-planar pads (e.g., a matrix), each of which has a different colored ink to use with small stamps for stamping a single-colored mark or for use with large stamps to stamp a multi-colored mark. Depending on the stamps and the ink colors desired or needed by an individual for a particular project (e.g., scrap-booking), the individual may need to have available several cases of stamp pads open simultaneously. One can appreciate that the use of such cases with hinge-connected lids is somewhat disadvantageous since the lid cannot be pivoted more than 180 degrees to be positioned underneath the base portion and therefore occupies space on the work surface that could be used otherwise.
In view of the foregoing, an improved case for multiple stamp pads would be welcomed.